


After The Rumbling

by matsugabii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Regret, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsugabii/pseuds/matsugabii
Summary: Ever since the beginning, Armin Arlert always found the lone wolf peculiar. How mysterious she is, is the only thing the young boy wants to unravel. But not long after, he just realized that he was already falling for her.But what happens when the rumbling was stopped? Does their story continue?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MANGA SPOILER UNTIL CHAPTER 133
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

a/n: there are loads of spoilers here. story is up until chapter 133 of the manga. thanks.

\---

I cried and cried. I've lost the only family I had left, my grandfather. He was sent to a recovery mission back to Shiganshina. Unfortunately, He never returned back to me. 

"I'll join next year's Training Corps." Eren said with much conviction. 

"I'll join to." I said with a shaky voice. I can't let my grandfather die just like that.

I wished to live the life my parents never did. I want to venture in the outside world just like my parents wanted. I wanna see the outside of these walls. Far beyond these walls, there's flaming water, land made of ice, and fields of sand spread wide. The world my parents wanted to go to.

1 year later...

I've encountered many people and as far as I could see, I might be the weakest of us. My body isn't just made for extreme activities. I'm too awkward as well. 

Mikasa topped our class, as expected. Next was Reiner, our friend. Then Bertholdt. Then Annie and then Eren.

I didn't make it to the top ten, but I did well on academic performance. My friends encouraged me to join the Technical Engineering, but I refused. I will venture on the outside world. No one can hinder me from doing that.

It wasn't long after graduation until we found out that Eren can turn into titan at will and control it. I thought, if Eren could do that, what are the possibilities of someone doing that too? There are just so many things people inside this wall don't know.

"How about you, Armin?" Annie asked. I was shocked that she'd talk to me. In the past 3 years, there's no proper conversation that occurred between Annie and me, or so I could remember.

"Huh?" I stuttered. Annie just kept looking forward. "I.. I think I might, if the situation calls for it and I understood why. Not that I'd want to." 

"I see. So you've decided?" I nodded.

"Although, joining the Scouts have been my plan all along."

"For as weak as you are, you've got guts." I suddenly looked at her. I couldn't believe it.. Annie..

"Th-Thanks." I smiled shyly. "You know, you're actually pretty nice, Annie." and look pretty too. I wanted to say.

"Huh?" She looked at me too.

I just smiled and stood up straight.

I found myself thrown away from my horse. The female looking titan stood before me before kneeling. I thought it was my end, I thought, I would never see the world beyond these walls. I never told her...

But in my surprise, the titan just checked on my face and went on its way..

Though it was only a short period of time until I discovered her identity. Out of all people, why should it be her? Why...

"Armin, are you okay?" I didn't notice Mikasa. I'm out looking at the stars in midnight. Didn't know Mikasa was still awake. "You seem.. sad?" I sighed. "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Yeah.. We'll capture the suspected female titan." I replied. "It's nothing.. you must be worried for Eren, huh?" I tried to avoid the topic.

"Yes but Armin... Annie is a potential enemy right? You know that well. If she is the female titan, she killed a lot of our comrades." I froze at what Mikasa said. 

"Wh-What are you saying?" I blushed and looked away. 

"Armin... I'm sorry." Mikasa sighed with sympathy. 

"For what?" I laughed awkwardly. "People who cannot sacrifice everything cannot change anything." 

"Things will get better." 

"I hope so." and reached for the stars.

2 years later...

"Hi, Annie. When will you wake up? You have lots of things to explain." I clenched the seashell. "Reiner got away.. I technically died but I was revived by eating Bertholdt. I'm sorry.." 

"Why do you keep coming back here, Arlert?" I was startled by Hitch's voice from afar. "Don't tell me.."

"W-What do you mean? N-Nothings going on, Hitch! I'm just here to get information! Yeah! That's it.."

"Oh, Armin. I don't care if you have the hots for her, but don't you think your hair is too long?" She flipped my hair. "Try cutting it shorter. You know, Annie might like you.." 

"Really?" I blushed. 

"Yeah." Hitch smirked devilishly. "Go ahead. I bet Annie will wake up immediately after seeing your new style."

Of course, I am as gullible as ever. I cut my hair, shorter but I like it. It feels more refreshing. Annie didn't wake up though, too late to figure that out. I just became dumb for the first time in my whole life.

I went back there for the next month. As expected, Hitch laughed but was amazed at how I looked too. Annie didn't even grunt once. 

I kept going back there everytime I had a chance. I would tell Annie what was going outside just so she would have a decent idea. But even I wasn't sure if she could hear what we say. Nevertheless, I was happy everytime I get to look at her sleeping peacefully in that damn crystal.

But things never go the way you want it to be, right?

I got the chance to visit the place where Annie grew up. The continent of Marley, In Liberio. It looked wonderful.. but for me it was so empty. Eldians, the descendants of Ymir, never got to experience things like this in this generation. We all grew up living like cattle and never got to experience this freedom. No wonder why Eren was so Angry. This world.. is just cruel.

Eren activated the rumbling.. and Annie's crystal was unhardened. She's back. 

Seeing her eat a pie was like a dream. It feels so surreal. Annie's back. 

But.. we only had one chance to talk and it was so quick. I indirectly told her my feelings but she didn't get it at all.

"Annie.. I did it because I wanted to see you." I looked down and tried to hide my red face. She looked away too but her answer was just that she didn't know what I felt. Damn, Annie.

Now, we had the say goodbye once again. We have to stop Eren from murdering the world. 

We did that succesfully. Though, we lost our friends, our comrades, our family, our loved once, and a lot of people all over the world that were trampled. We lost a lot, but their deaths weren't in vain. 

Now, this is it. The life we all wanted when we were younger. Atlast...

This is Armin Arlert, The 15th commander of Survey Corps, The holder of the Colossal Titan, and this is where my and Annie's story begins.

~to be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Annie.

"It's nice to see you again, Annie.." I hugged my father back. It's been 9 long years since the last time I've seen him.

"Yeah, Dad.." I teared up and wiped it away quickly. "I've fulfilled my promise didn't I?" 

"You did.. Dad is so proud of you."

We spent the hours talking and catching up. He's grown old well. I wonder what happened to him for the 9 years I was gone. He's only just asking about me. Well, I just slept for 4 years. Went woodchopping for 2 years, and training as a soldier for 3 years. That's just much about it.

"But of course, was there a love interest? I'm sure there was." He smirked evilly.. 

I thought of him but quickly got it off. There were no good byes or what so ever. I just left and the look I saw from him was just those sad soft eyes and nothing more. He didn't even dare stop me, or not that I will allow him to do so. I just wish that atleast..

"None." I said in a stoic voice. "There was no one... I ever liked."

"Oh dear, I've heard from Reiner. There's a guy named Armi-" 

"Letter for Miss Annie Leonhart!" Falco, the boyfriend of Reiner's cousin, shouted outside. 

I left my dad and saw his smirk. I ignored it.

"What is it, Falco?" I creased my forehead. "From who?"

"Ah!" He smiled shyly. I heard a noise somewhere far and saw Gabi crossing her arms and guarding her boyfriend. I just smirked. "From The Island of Paradis, The 15th Commander of Survey Corps, Armin Arlert." My eyes widened at that.

"Oooh Someone's missing someone, eh?" Reiner's voice suddenly echoed. I gave him a death glare but he just laughed it off. "Falco, Gabi's waiting for you. That's your last letter, right?" The boy nodded. "I'll talk with Miss Leonhart." Falco went on his way after.

"Come inside, Braun." 

"Alright, Leonhart." He chuckled. "Hello, Mister Leonhart! It's nice to see you again." Reiner greeted politely.

"It's nice to see you back to your old self, Reiner. Have a seat." My father then looked at me. "Annie and I was just talking about that boy Armin. Care to tell me more?"

"Dad, if you don't shut it you wouldn't be able to walk at all anymore."

He chuckled. "Oh, Annie, Reiner is here to protect me." They both laughed. Damn Men.

"Well, he's very responsible and smart. He can take good care of your daughte-"

"Shut the hell up, Reiner!" I spat angrily. "You're speaking nonsense!" 

"I'm not!" He laughed crazy and pointed at me. "After all those 4 years he went talking to you when you can't talk back? Don't you tell me he's not in love with yo-"

"Where did you even get that idea?" I grabbed his collar. "Shut up, you damn Reiner!" and threw him away.

"Jean and Connie told me, you idiot! Even Pieck knows!" He laughed his ass out. "I saw the both of you on the boat too! I was about to interfere but Jean stopped me." I threw a punch in his face and his nose bled. "Hey, Annie!"

We were both stopped by my father's hearty laugh. "Too bad, Hoover is gone.." 

I stood up and went back to my seat. "Yeah, Armin was the one who ate him." 

"What's that in your hand?" My father asked. Not minding the last sentence I said.

I opened it up and read silently.

Dear Annie Leonhart, 

I wish for your presence in the upcoming Eldian Peace Treaty coming in 7 days. You shall invite who ever you want. This will be a historic moment for the world and Eren himself. The holders of the Nine Titans are required to come. 

But if you wish not to, that will be fine with me. But If you do, that'll make me happy. 

The treaty will occur in 7 days but I hope you come in 2 days. We have a lot to talk about..  
All of us, the remaining 104th Training Corps in 6 days and.. 

You and me.

Hope to see you soon, love.

-Armin. 

"Armin didn't write, 'Hope to see you soon, love' in mine though." Reiner stood behind me. I quickly turned around and kicked him. He groaned in pain but a smile crept in his lips.

"Love, huh?" My father smirked with Reiner. "Can I come?"

"Of course! Armin wouldn't miss the chance to meet his father in law!" I kicked him in the face and he bled again. "A-Armin is waiting f-for you." He managed to say.

"Shut up, goatee." 

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" He laughed and stood up. "I'll be going, Mister Leonhart. I just wanted to drop off before leaving."

"Where are you going?" I smirked and he avoided my gaze. "Ah.. To Yelena, that is?" 

"You shut up, Armin." and he left. 

"I'd like to see my grandchildren, Annie. Hurry up and get married and have kids with this Armin boy." My jaw dropped at that. 

"Dad! You haven't even met him yet and he's the one who killed Bertholdt!" I continued to argue.

"Ah, young Hoover. I guess he just ventured too much in this world than he should have. We do not know when we lose our control. Maybe he just couldn't take it anymore and got lost. Atleast he's with his father now."

"I guess." I sighed.

"Bertholdt liked you, didn't he?" 

"Huh?" I shooked my head. "Never noticed that." He suddenly laughed which made me confused.

"You noticed this boy Armin's feelings while you never noticed your childhood friend. I see. You're smitten too, aren't you?" 

"Dad!" was all I could exclaim. I guess.. In some point, He's right. Tssss.

"You'd bring me with you, right?" He asked hopefully. 

"Of course, who would I bring anyway."

After that morning, we went out to the town proper. There were no internment zone, because somehow, the treatment of the Eldians and Marleyans were equal and all because of Eren's doing.

We bonded like something that a father and daughter would. All became better.

"Why are you leaving now?" Reiner confusedly asked. "The event is gonna happen in 5 days. The meeting in 4 days. Why leave now? Alone? You're leaving your father?" He raised a brow at me.

"There's something I still have to do you moron." I scuffed. He gasped exaggeratedly. "You take my father there. I told him already."

"Woah, woah. Annie?" He sounds like a big brother now. "Meeting up with Armin I suppose?" 

"Shut up, Reiner. I'm leaving now."

"Take care, Annie. Say hi to them for me." I lift up my thumb finger and signaled okay. 

I boarded the ship and I saw Reiner waving at me. I turned my back and comfortably rode the ship. It was a long ride but I atleast enjoyed the time. It has been atleast 7 months since I last went here. Ah, The beautiful Island of Paradis has evolved and the oh-so great walls have banished. 

This feels nostalgic. Just like 9 years ago, when we first stepped in this island. When we lost Marcel and the Jaw only to find out that they aren't devils.. at all. They're just like us. A slave to something. Though, it looks different now. The island is full of stores and boutiques, just like ours. I bet this is the Survey Corps Commander's idea. 

I roamed my eyes around until I've noticed someone who looks familiar. Our eyes met and his usual bored face showed. Difference is that he has a long scar on his face and a blind eye.

He walked up to me and showed a little smile. "Hey, brat."

"Captain." I greeted.

"I won't forget the day you killed my squad." He shrinked his eyes but smiled a little. 

"Sorry about that. I had no choice.." I sighed, remembering that day. 

"I understand." He sighed too.

I smirked and raised my head, feeling proud. "You're still as short, Captain." I joked.

"You brat, I'm still taller than yo-"

"Annie?" Another familiar voice I heard. "You're here, early." I turned around and saw Mikasa holding 2 ice creams. "Captain." He greeted shorty. 

"Mikasa." I greeted too. "I wonder where I can meet the commander?" I raised my brows. 

Mikasa paused for a second and looked at me teasingly. "Oh, your boyfriend?" 

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Armin Arlert, okay? Where can I find him?"

"I can take you to him but sorry. I have a date." She smiled sweetly and pointed at Eren not so far away choosing a headband to wear. "Maybe Captain can. Later!" and she drifted away. 

"Cap-"

"Can't." He cutted me off already. "I have a date too." He smirked.

I sighed and nodded. "But with who?" 

"My bleach." He started to walk away.

"Maybe I'll find him on my own." I whispered to my self.

I started to ask people around where to find Armin but they don't know because he's a busy person and goes to meetings always. Though I don't understand why they would still need regiments if everything is settled now. No one would lay hands on Paradis for how many decades because of what Eren made the world see.

Someone said that he would probably in Stohess right now so I went there. Only to find out that he went to Trost. Once I got there, I got to meet Jean. He said that he went to Shiganshina to meet up with Mikasa and Eren and wait for my boat to arrive.

I really hate this thing. I have been travelling around all day and now I chase Armin. Only to find out that he may have gone to the port and wait for me there. Damn this.

I went inside a bar so I could atleast rest a bit. But due to my sleepiness, I accidentally took a nap on the bar island.

I woke up. But...

"Where the hell am I?" I rubbed my eyes to see clearly. I was in a room that was white neat and all of the books are organized well.. "What the-" 

"Calm down, Annie." A voice from my back echoed. I looked only to see Armin in his dress shirt rolled up to his sleeves. "You're in my house. Mikasa told me that you already arrived, then I found you last night at the bar sleeping so I took you in."

"You-" I stood up and with all the strength that I had, I punched him in the face which made his nose bleed and eye go black. "-moron! You made me look everywhere for you!" I kicked his leg which made him fall to his knees.

"Annie!" He pleaded. "Stop!" I stepped back and breath.

Armin turned around. He was like that for a minute or so. Armin faced me again and his wounds are gone already. He really has the power of the colossal, huh. He tried to come closer but as if I'd let him! 

I was about to punch him again but he swiftly grabbed my wrist and made me turn my back on him to hug me. I was crossing my arms and he held both of my wrist while hugging me from the back. He rested his chin on my right shoulder and I could smell mint and after-shave from him. This guy..

"Annie.." I swallowed at his soothing voice. "Let's talk." 

"About?" I tried to sound upset as hard as I could but I am miserably failing. I can tell that he noticed it too. 

We have never been close to eachh other like this before. Not even once. Armin is making me feel this way again. That butterflies in stomachs or whatever they want to call it. It sounds cringy to me but never did I think that I'd feel this way. It's all because of this commander. Armin Arlert.

I felt his embrace tighten around me. I didn't know how to react so I just stay out.

"Us."


End file.
